Say Blue
by LunnVic
Summary: Un año después de la destrucción de la Inocencia Corazón, sólo Allen queda con vida. Él y alguien más. El Bookman Junior que lso traicionó a todos en la última batalla. Y, aquella tarde, vuelve. Angst. Laven. Spoilers 187 y demás.


_Vuelvo a las andadas con Laven. Todo gracias a __shippudenarutard101__, del youtube, que tiene unos vídeos con imágenes súper love Laven y Yullen (L)._

________________

**Say "Blue".**

Cuantos días, o meses; o incluso cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel día, no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía si quería saberlo. Lo único que guardaba dentro de mí era una sensación punzante de fracaso y de soledad. El dolor iba aparte.

El dolor era un acompañante casual. Podía ir andando, observando todo lo que había a mi alrededor y de pronto, entre la multitud, veía pasar a alguien con un pelo tan rojo como el suyo. Y entonces el dolor hacía vaciar mi corazón en latidos inútiles y me impulsaba a seguirlo como un perro recién abandonado persigue a su antiguo dueño.

Hasta se da cuenta de que está sólo.

Igual que como me daba cuenta yo de que no era él.

Realmente los recuerdos de ese día estaban totalmente borrosos. Llovía, y los Exorcistas éramos incapaces de refrenar el ataque de los Noés. El barro se nos colaba por la boca y la nariz, y la lluvia nos emborronaba la vista. El Decimocuarto ya no poseía mi cuerpo, y yo mismo sentía en mi interior que el Noé se había rendido, en un lugar entre mi corazón y mi caja torácica. Con su retirada también me fui rindiendo yo.

Primero con la muerte de Lenalee.

Luego con la tortura de Kanda hasta sacar de él la última gota de Alma Karma, lo que incrementó sus fuerzas y su sadismo.

También me abatió la vista de Marie y Miranda protegiéndose el uno al otro inútilmente.

Los científicos cayendo.

Los Buscadores cayendo.

Komui cayendo.

Pero podría haber soportado todas esas muertes, que mi única familia me dejase sólo y que un 50% de mí se hubiese rendido. Si sólo él hubiera seguido junto a mí.

Si sólo él hubiese seguido tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos. Si sólo él hubiese mentido una vez más y susurrado "todo va a ir bien". Si sólo me hubiese besado una vez más.

Si sólo él no nos hubiera traicionado.

Si sólo no lo hubiera visto matar a Timothy.

Si sólo esa muerte no hubiera sido un contrato para unirse a los Noés.

Si sólo no se hubiera desatado el parche en el último segundo en que lo vi.

En realidad, eran demasiadas las cosas que me habían frenado en la lucha. Demasiadas que me habían hecho bajar el arma, mirar al Conde a los ojos y decir "no puedo más". Demasiadas cosas.

También hubiera preferido que me mataran. No sabía exactamente si creía en un Más Allá. Siquiera sabía si creía en el Dios que me había proporcionado las armas, porque hasta entonces había tenido otra persona en la que recostar mi fe.

Pero no me mataron. Por que, al fin y al cabo, yo era un Noah. Era de su familia, uno de los suyos. De alguna forma que nunca había entendido, yo era el Decimocuarto Noah, y eran incapaces de hacerme daño hasta la muerte. Porque si yo desaparecía, en el Nuevo Mundo también desaparecería el Amor. El Amor, el único sentimiento más fuerte que el de supervivencia que había tenido.

Me dejaron ir. Me dejaron libre y me dejaron vagar por el mundo hasta la fecha desconocida de su destrucción. Y me llevarían a ese Nuevo Mundo y de nuevo volverían a soltarme.

Y, ¿por qué? Por un _sentimiento_.

Comencé a contar. Si. Quizá ya había pasado casi un año. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Se me consideraría ya un hombre? ¿O no? ¿Acaso un hombre que lo ha perdido todo puede seguir siendo humano? O, peor, ¿acaso un hombre que se resiste a su propia muerte sólo por alguien que lo traicionó y lo utilizó tiene derecho a llamarse "hombre"?

¿Acaso era posible seguirlo amando a pesar de todo?

Como tantos otros atardeceres naranjas sobre aquel prado, rememoré aquel día. Una silueta había avanzado hasta mí. Había gritado su nombre, y había llorado. Durante el tiempo que había durado la batalla me había negado a creer que había muerto, y allí estaba.

Lavi, el nuevo Bookman, se acercaba a mí a pasos silenciosos. Me miraba directamente a los ojos. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí. Esa mirada se parecía peligrosamente a aquella. A aquella, en el Arca de Noé; cuando había intentado matarme. Apreté contra mí al débil Timothy. Y, cuando él llegó a mi altura, me lo arrebató de entre los brazos. Grité. Gritamos.

No quise comprender nada. No pregunté. Seguí arrodillado en el barro absorbente, mirándole. Comenzó a doler en ese momento. Comenzó a desquebrajarse, a partirse. Mi corazón quedó colgando entre las costillas de mi caja torácica, incapaz de sostenerse por sí sólo.

Me miró, impasible.

-Los Exorcistas hemos perdido la batalla. El mundo es de los Noés.

-Lavi…

-Sé que no te vas a unir a nosotros –me cortó, seguía mirándome-. Demasiado noble y demasiado masoquista, ¿verdad?

No supe qué responder. No podía estar hablando en serio. No.

Y decoró sus palabras con el último gesto malvado. Lentamente, se llevó la mano hacia el nudo de su parche, y lo desató, sin dejar de clavar su iris verde en mí. Me lanzó el trozo de tela negro. No me sorprendió su iris derecho, de un dorado absoluto y una pupila estrecha y felina.

-No me malinterpretes, te amo –me dijo-. Pero eso no significa que tenga que llevarte conmigo siempre. Y menos contra tus ideales.

Comenzó a retroceder. Quise llamarlo. Quise decirle que le perdonaba, que me iba con él. Quise decirle que me daba igual su pasado o lo que él fuese o con quien me llevase. Pero parecía ser que Lavi tenía asumido que lo iba a rechazar como para llevarle contraria.

Já. Incluso para eso soy inútil. Incluso para permanecer con la persona a la que amo tengo que recibir un permiso.

-Ah, Allen.

Alcé la vista hacia él.

-Te estaré escuchando. Así que… si cambias de idea o… -desvió la vista. El único gesto realmente humano-. Di "azul". Como las sábanas, ¿recuerdas? Azul.

Y sonrió.

Y se fue.

_______________________

El Sol seguía escondiéndose tras la última línea del horizonte. Había elegido a conciencia el lugar. La enorme extensión de hierba brillaba anaranjada bajo las últimas caricias del Sol, y las pequeñas colinas lo decoraban todo con sus sombras oscuras. Una parte de mí me dijo que no vendría. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días eran suficientes para olvidar a una persona. No para olvidarle a él, por mi parte.

Pero quería verlo.

Así que simplemente susurré una palabra que había sido tabú para mí en cualquier lengua o dialecto.

Azul. Azul. Azul.

No me bastó una sóla vez.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré el lejano olor a trigo de una plantación cercana. ¿Cómo olía el trigo? Lo describiría si no fuese un aroma tan profundamente dorado.

Al rato, oí pasos. Supe que era él. Las briznas verdes doblándose bajo el peso de sus pies. Quizá hubo diez pasos. Un ritmo lento pero constante. Un ritmo que paró justo tras de mí. No me atreví a girarme para ver si era él de verdad. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que lo oyese. No. En realidad lo que en verdad temía era que estaba latiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-El día en que nos conocimos se parece a éste –lo oí decir entonces. Temblé. Y siguió hablando. Sonaba a palabras ensayadas una y otra vez.

-Se parece a éste, porque tú estabas herido. Estabas herido y el Sol también entraba con ese color por las rendijas de la ventana. Recuerdo haber pensado que era una pena que los Exorcistas tuvieran que pasar constantemente por experiencias así. Pero sonreías, y entonces concluí que quizá a los verdaderos Portadores de la Inocencia se os reportaba algo más que a mí como Bookman no me daba.

Me giré un momento, y lo vi avanzar otro paso más. Su ropa crujió cuando se sentó junto a mí.

-Yo no te conocía. Creo que aún sigo sin conocerte. Tú tampoco me conocías y, sinceramente, eso sigue siendo así. Yo te mentía sobre mí, he tenido demasiadas vidas como para contártelas todas. Tú no me mentías, pero no sabías siquiera la mitad sobre ti mismo.

Tomé valor. Lo miré.

No había cambiado en nada. Era como tener una fotografía suya a tamaño real. Incluso llevaba el uniforme. Me pregunté si lo había hecho a propósito. Recorrí con la vista sus facciones contraídas, la bandana negra entre su pelo, los aros rojos de su oreja izquierda, la bufanda roja. Él viró el rostro y me miró. Su iris dorado contrastaba vivamente con el otro, tan humanamente verde.

-He estado del lado de los Noés desde que nací. Los Bookman recopilamos la parte oscura de la historia, y son los Noé quienes nos proporcionan protección para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo y legado. Era inevitable que, durante generaciones trabajando juntos, surgiesen seres como yo. Éramos infiltrados en la Orden. Sabía que algún día terminaría destruyendo aquello a lo que me había adaptado. Aquello que había llegado a querer.

Suspiró sonoramente.

-No contaba con enamorarme de ti.

Eso dolió. Había estado un año convenciéndome de sus mentiras. Y ahora volvía a repetirlas. Cerré los ojos.

-No puedo luchar contra lo que soy, Allen. Hubo un momento en que realmente creí haber traicionado a los Noés. Creí ser libre y creí poderlos derrotar, para tener un mundo humano en el que poder seguir viviendo lo que nos quedaba de vida. Pero pertenezco a su mundo. Igual que tú. Cuando descubrí que eras el Decimocuarto, todo encajó. Podríamos traicionar a la Orden y destruir todo esto. A estos estúpidos humanos que no saben más que matarse los unos a los otros. Al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos son estúpidos. Y tú y yo lo sabemos más que nadie, porque no formamos parte de ellos. No somos humanos o, al menos, no por completo.

Me giré hacia él.

-Lavi –lo llamé. Realmente no podía decir nada más.

Me miró. Hizo un movimiento extraño. Alzó la mano y en el mismo segundo la dejó caer en el suelo. Como si hubiese una barrera que le impidiese tocarme. Quizá yo mismo era la barrera.

-Lavi –repetí. Quería que las palabras salieran. Pero un año en silencio había encerrado los sonidos en mi garganta.

No pude más que llorar. Llorar las lágrimas que en tanto tiempo no habían conseguido salir. Sabía que iba a pasar aquello cuando lo llamé. Y lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas. Fuera quien fuese, hiciese lo que hiciese, permaneciese con quien permaneciese. En un momento me encontré contra su pecho, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Fuertemente. Estar cerca de él me despertó. El aroma mismo de su pelo, de su piel, e incluso las motas de polvo de su chaqueta de uniforme. El olor a hierro pasado de los adornos dorados.

No había habido otro camino. No había otra solución. Yo le quería, y él me quería. Y éramos la misma cosa. Y sólo quedamos nosotros, con nuestros miedos, nuestros recuerdos y nuestros compañeros caídos. Decidí olvidar. Decidí que estando lejos de él no sólo le castigaba a él por su traición, sino a mí mismo. Y podía ser altruista, pero no en ese momento. Quería ser egoísta. Y estar con él, y perdonarle y perdonarme a mí mismo. E ir dónde él fuera, sin siquiera preocuparme si era el Nuevo Arca o un Nuevo Mundo. Ni siquiera me preocupaba si se destruía todo lo que dejábamos atrás. Algún día renacerían en nuestro Nuevo Mundo, ¿verdad? No estábamos negando vidas, las estábamos trasladando.

-Te quiero –conseguí decir. Las únicas palabras que realmente merecían la pena.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla. Sabía lo que significaba eso.

Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos, y allí estaban los suyos. Me resultó rara la total simetría de su rostro. No tener que centrarme en un trozo de tela negro y una pupila verde. Sonreí. Sonreí ampliamente. Me devolvió una sonrisa energética, con la que hizo que mi corazón latiese tan rápido como rápido aleteaban las alas de un colibrí.

No se movió hasta que le besé. Y sentí que el mundo volví a girar a mi ritmo. No me quedaba atrás, volví a poder andar sobre mis pensamientos y emociones. Volver a tenerle al lado era como si todo el sufrimiento vivido, toda la carga sobre mis hombros, fuera desapareciendo poco a poco. Compartíamos los mismos miedos, latidos y culpas. Ambos éramos traidores y ambos merecíamos un castigo que no nos llegaría en vida. Quizá sufriéramos cuando muriéramos, y aún nos quedaba mucha vida para pensar en eso.

O, quién sabía siquiera si moriríamos.

¿Acaso alguien sabía cuánto vivía un Noé ahora que no había enemigos?


End file.
